1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical exercising equipment and more particularly, to a leg exerciser for indoor application to exercise the muscles of the legs and to train the strength of the heart and lungs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among commercial fitness, gym & exercise fitness equipment, the more popular ones are those designed for indoor application to simulate walking or running in exercising the muscles of the legs or training the strength of the heart and lungs. More particularly, the treadmill has been the most popular machine used for regular exercisers. Commercial treadmills commonly comprise a base seat, a tread platform consisting of a set of rollers, and a tread belt disposed on the tread platform and rotatable on the rollers. When a user is running on the tread belt at the tread platform, the tread belt is being continuously rotated in situ.
However, running on a treadmill puts much stress on your legs and knees. To avoid putting much stress on the knees, motor-based ladder exercises and stepper exercisers are developed. These motor-based exercisers commonly comprise two pedals connected to a motor system for enabling the user to simulate a ladder climbing or walking without putting significant stress on the knees. These motor-based exercisers are functional, however they commonly have a large size, not suitable for home use.
Taiwan Utility Model M414973 discloses a hydraulic stepping exerciser, which uses two hydraulic cylinders to support two pedals, enabling each pedal to be rapidly returned to its former position after having been stepped down. Further, people highly appreciate the characteristic of compact size of this design of hydraulic stepping exerciser. However, the lifespan of the hydraulic cylinders of this design of hydraulic stepping exerciser is not long. After a long use, the hydraulic cylinders of this design of hydraulic stepping exerciser may leak or break easily. An improvement in this regard is desired.